If σηℓу
by CourtneyB01
Summary: A group of immortal students discover that theres alot worser things than highschool out in the big world...But can they realise that before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Walking down the halls of Diagon High was just like walking down the halls of a regular High School. There's teens laughing; girls prepping infront of their lockers ; pupils completing last minute homework and all the other kinda things you'd find when walking down a school corridor. But when you look closely you'll realise that this is no normal School, it's a School for mythical creatures - IE, Vampire, Werewolfs, Mermaids e.c.t, e.c.t. This is the story of six teenagers who learn that Diagon High isn't a High School, it's a place were the fun and joy gets sucked in every possible way known and if you dont keep up being happy no matter what you dissapear into a world of no light, no fun and no LOVE!

monday morning- 7:29

alex : charlie GET UP! ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! COME ON YOUR GONNA BE LATE!  
>charlie: CANT A GIRL GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE!<br>alex : do you wanna be late and not get the chance to flirt with sam or do you want to get up now so you can have the whole half an hour break before school

charlie's p.o.v

i was up and already getting dressed when alex said the words flirt with sam. missing sam wasnt a option! so i combed my hair put on my salt water lipgloss and headed for the stairs when suddenly... SMASH! the vase with flowers in smashed and went all over the floor. luckily none of the water hit me as i would have grown a mermaid tail in the matter of seconds!

alex : can you be any less of a cluts?  
>charlie: (mocking alex) blah blah blah can we please go i dont want to miss sa... first period! i dont want to miss first period alex : yeah of course you dont (winking)<p>

we headed for the car and i suddenly thought wow im a senior already time flies when your a mermaid! after a 20 minute drive of listening to alex talk about teachers and how to make sure i dont get water spilled on me like last year, which wasnt my fualt it was harvey's for tripping over the rope sam had made. i looked out the window mumbled to myself 'this is going to be a long day (sigh)... 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

after what seemed to be the longest car drive in the history of car drives we pulled into the small parking lot just outside the school gates and standing there with a book in one hand and her phone in the other was my best friend alana reeves. she looked agitated as i didnt get out the car with the enthusism like i usually do she ran up to me as if she had just got a message from a war captain...

alana : WERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUR 10 MINUTES OFF SCHEDULE!  
>alex : someone wouldnt get up after being up all night talking on the phone charlie : (scowls) sorry so lemme guess the important news is mason came up to you and since i wasnt hear you ran off in a skit becuase you were to scared to talk to him alone?<br>alana : OMG how do you no!  
>charlie: lucky guess (smiling at alex since they both new that answer and wanted to start laughing)<br>alex : shouldnt we get goin im sure mason and sam will be waiting (laughing)

by the look on mine and alana's face alex knew we were suddenly upset that we had kept out future husbands waiting and rushed off to meet them, and came back with a dissapointed look on our faces when we realised it was just a joke considering they were right behind alex waiting for us to respond to alex's horrible joke

sam : hey charlie

i froze when he spoke that soft tune to his voice made my legs turn to water and that lobsided grin that i love so much staring at me as if i was the only person he could see. i just stood there speachless until alana elbowed me in the ribs causing me to look at her as if i was goin to kill her for hurting me infront of sam

charlie : owwwwwwww...hi errr haha hi i was just...you no... i guess you dont since your looking at me as if i was a lunatic (smiles awkwardly)  
>sam : (laughs) well i guess thats something we both have in common<p>

i smile and then pull alana to one side causing her to loose focus of mason's dark brown eyes

charlie : alana... alana hello? ALANA (slaps her playfully)  
>alana : cant you see im busy (staring at mason's smile) charlie : yeah well i need you to come with me to first period and get our seats before everyone gets all the best ones alana : FINE! but i am gonna kill you if mason needed to declare his love for me when you pulled me away for your own selfish needs (sticks bottom lip out)<br>charlie : i swear your gonna trip over that bottom lip one day (laughs and walks away)

i was just walking away when i saw alana start staring at mason again so i grabbed her arm pretty much dragging her until mason was out of sight... i wonder about alana sometimes.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

9:01

the school bell went and me and alana got to the 6 seater table just in usual the boys were 10 minutes late becuase they were talking about who could get the girl first.

sam : is this seat taken (pointing at the one next to me)  
>charlie: n..no not at all (smiles)<br>harvey: so sam have you heard about the new girl she's ment to have come from the unknown (acting all suspicious)  
>sam : i no and shes ment to be super hot... i mean HOT charlie : well she cant be any 'hotter' than the other girls here (looking really upset from sam's comment)<br>mason: and shes ment to have a massive pair of...  
>alana: SHOULDNT WE BE LISTENING OUT FOR OUT NAMES ON THE REGISTER (looking at him harshly)<br>charlie: yhh i agree

me and alana both looked weary at the fact that the new girl could easily steal our guy with the discription they gave about her! alex looked at me as if to say 'sorry i couldnt stop them' even though i knew he was thinkin how hot she was aswell. i just wanted to cry and shout out that i loved logan so i shoulg get him not her but instead i thought it would be easier to let it hurt inside and just hold it to myself.

we all were silent for the lesson until sam broke the ice by pulling a prank on the snob britney by making her pig heart she was dicecting start beating no matter how many times she stabbed it with a scalpal, even though i was still upset with sam's comment to harvey's question i still felt butterfly's whenever i got the courage to ask him for help which i half needed and the other half was the fact i needed a excuse to talk to him. WHAT? alana was doing the exact same for mason.

i drifted into a daydream as i got sam do draw me the periodic table...

i now pronounce you mr. and mrs...

bbbbbbrrrrrriiiiinnngggg

charlie: NOOOO

oooops! the bell intrupted causing me to go bright red as the entire class stared at me blankly

teacher : charlie? is there something wrong?  
>charlie: oh no sir not at all (sliding under her chair from embarressment teacher : very well your free to go and enjoy your day goodbye class everyone : bye sir<p>

the next 2 periods went past so slowly from the fact of knowing i was the colour of a tomoatoe whenever i heard someone talk about my outburst in biology...

teacher: shaksspeare was a famous poet, play writer...

was this wat i was cut out for? that the fact of my idea of happiness was just in a daydream or was it just late to come? either way i just wish lunch would come soon, im soo tired of talking about shakespeare i mean were in english and hes history i dont get it!

alana's p.o.v

look how mason's eyes sparkle when you talk to him hes so dreamy! although by the exspression on mine and charlie's face that we wished the 9 minutes left of english would go alot quicker than they already were...(8 minutes and 55 seconds later) 5...4...3...2...1... BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG the dinner bell rang and harvey's eyes lit up like the 4th of july and ms had to let us go before he burst! we all laughed as we watched harvey run into a glass door not knowing it was there and then faling on the floor and then shaking it off and carrying on running for the cafeteria... ahhh harvey you silly bugger 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

alana's p.o.v

after getting a ice bag for harvey's head we all sat down at our usual table with what me and charlie described slop as out dinner...YUM there nothin like a big bowl of slop to get you hungry

harvey: OMG there she is theres micheala the new girl i was on about charlie: oh joy shes coming over what fun (sarcastic tone)

i giggled when charlie said that, however when you saw her you couldnt blame charlie for saying that! her hair was full of exstencions and all curled, her fece was draped in make up and her outfit was apalling i mean a mini plaid skirt low cut blouse and killer red heels made her look like she just came from a prostitution camp! the lads seemed to enjoy it though...

charlie's p.o.v

WTF was she wearing i mimed to alana as she nodded in agree ment. she scowled at me and alana when we coughed slut to her and then leaned against the table with her eyes set on alex and if she thinks my brother is stupid enough to go out with a girl like that ha i cant wait till she gets turned down...

micheala: you know if i knew you were here i would have put somethin more revealing on charlie: i dont think that would be necersary considering we can see more than enough (smiles cruely)

i think she had just cursed somethin on me becuase my sandwich was filled with worms and not tuna!if she hadnt been next to my brither i would have hit her!

micheala: you know...ewww you...you!

i used my power as a payback and made her spill the water all over her

charlie: oops god these powers are so uncontrolling micheala: im just gonna leave my number here and call me!

i stared at alex as if to say you call her IM MOVING OUT! if that cow thinks she can take my brother she better be prepared for a wet day!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

alana p.o.v

uh oh i dont think that was good idea! the anger in charlie's eyes that even i moved away from her at that point

alana: charlie calm down your hair is turning blue! charlie: oh sorry im just a little annoyed with how she thinks she can just talk to alex like that i mean as if hes gonna call her back...your not goin to call her are you?  
>alex:well...<br>charlie:YOU WHAT! you cant you just cant!  
>alex: and whos gonna stop me!]<br>charlie:i may not stop you but im gonna stop that stupid good for nothin two faced slutty cow! (storms off to find her)

sam: wow courtney's hot when she's angry!  
>alex: err dude! sam : sorry (smiles awkwardly)<p>

alana's p.o.v

woah! ive never seen charlie turn into evil mermaid just normal! its scary...and im her best friend! shes got a point though she cant go round thinkin she can get any guy she wants... atleast she didnt try anything on mason then i would have made her have i make out session with a wall! i just hope that she isnt to far under and can handle the fight shes about to face!

mason: woah charlie was a little exstreme! wasnt she?  
>alex: im use to it your lucky she hadnt turned all the way then we would have been in deep trouble!<br>alana: what do you mean!

as alex went on about explaining what a evil mermaid really looks like i was gobsmacked to hear that my best friend the girl i thought was sweet and inocent could turn into a blue haired, shark toothed, demon eyed monster! then again im not much better when i turn...long story. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

charlie's p.o.v

ill show that cow who shes messing with! i followed her into a dark alley were i saw her do something only ive ever dreamt of seeing... SHES A WITCH! how?  
>why would she want to be in a murky school when she could get what ever she desired! she turned round only to see me fully turned and ready to fight!<p>

micheala: (laughs) what you gonna do go crying to alex and then get shot to beat me up (laughs more)  
>charlie : i can fight my own battles micheala: (laughs) your just a kid now meet me in 5 years then well fight!<p>

i stormed off thinking i need the guys help and i need to get them to know what she really is! as i got back to the cafeteria i forgot that i hadnt changed back and was still a monster in which made me punch a whole in the wall to make my anger calm down and causing everyone to get out my way when i sat back down

alana : charlie?  
>charlie : you guys i need your help shes not what you think she is alex : oh because you no her so well charlie : you guys shes a witch! alex: oh right like were gonna believe that im gooing to go find her and apologise for YOUR behavior!<br>charlie: wait! no! alana you believe me right?  
>alana: it is a bit much to take in sorry charlie (walks away)<br>charlie: mason?  
>mason :... (follows alana)<br>charlie: great no one believes me! (tears up)  
>sam: i believe you (sits next to her)<br>charlie: you do?  
>sam: well yeah! i dont like the look of her either and besides if your wright we need to go get alex before it's too late!<p>

oh crap! i didnt realise alex went after her! i hope i can get there before its too late! 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

charlie's p.o.v

running through the mob of students waiting for class was not a good idea it took alot of time and i was scared my brother was in danger and he didnt even no it!  
>we finally got to the dark alley were the door that was once open was now shut! then i heard a crash come from inside and instintly my evil side came out so hard even i couldnt control my actions! with a swift blow i kicked the door down and there layed my brother in a small corner with his chest pouring with blood!<p>

charlie: YOU BITCH!

the smug smile on her face turned my tears of sadness into pure black demon eyes and i couldnt bare it, sam was already in the corner attending alex to see if he's still breathing. just before i ran towards her i knew something was about to happen something stonger than my pwers and sam's put together! BANG the bottle she threw at me burned like crazy and that was the final straw!...

my teeth were like blades now and my nails like daggers i didnt care how much pain i was in from that potion all i knew was i wanted revenge...I WANTED HER DEAD!  
>i started to run, my fist ready and my teeth showing. this wasnt the charlie i knew this was the pissed off monster inside that had never come out before! and for some reason i seemed to enjoy the adrenilin when i struck her so hard i broke my hand for sure! but i didnt care! the only thing i cared about at that point was getting revenge!the fight went on for over 20 minutes after sam had took alex's limp body out the room we were both coverd in cuts and blood from eachover and my teeth were just about to rip her apart when...<p>

sam : CHARLIE STOP!

i looked up at him with demonic eyes and felt the guilt and pain suddenly sink in when i realised that i had gone to far into a corner and curled up into a ball and burst out crying when harvey,alana and mason walked in there eyes set on me as if the had never seen something so disgusting in all there life! alana rushed over to me with a sorry look on her face and helped me outside to get cleaned up and mason finished the job that i was going to do but we all knew i didnt have the stength left to do it and with a high pitched scream and then a groal it was done...

charlie: im sorry (tears pouring out)  
>sam: for what? for doing what you had to do.<br>charlie: no! for not finishing the job

they all laughed and stopped when they saw alex try to get up with excruciating pain hidden in his eyes. sam and harvey helped me up and carried me to alex were i forgot the pain and clapsed onto him causing us both to yell in pain, and yet we didnt care all we cared was we were both safe and thats what matterd.

alana: so what are we gonna do with the mess (staring at mason) mason : its not my fualt im a messy eater! (laughing)

while alana and mason tidied up what was the rest of the witch sam was trying to keep me still while he put cleaning alcohol onto my cuts...

charlie: OWWWWWW that hurts! stop it! sam: do you want them to get infected?  
>charlie: no...<br>sam: well then stay still (laughs)

we bothed looked into eachover's eyes and that one look said everything my daydreams had been saying for the past 2 years... he felt the same way. 


	8. Chapter 8

the rest of the day just went in seconds! sam kept going to talk then just smiled awkwardly until...

sam: so charlie i...i was wondering the dance is coming up and we.. ahh forget it. (smiles dissapointedly)  
>charlie: NO! go on (smiles to encourage him)<br>sam: i was just gonna see if you would go with me?...its okay if you say no. i just would really like to go with you (looks away shy)  
>charlie: well...(smiles) im sorry i wouldnt like to go with you...<br>sam: oh..  
>charlie: I'D LOVE TO GO WITH YOU!<p>

my stomach suddenly felt as if a million butterfly's were flying everywhere! i wanted to just start screaming with joy in the middle of class!

alana: should i ask him?  
>charlie: (falling out the little cloud she was daydreaming on) oh sorry... what?<br>alana: should i ask mason to the dance?  
>charlie: (giggles and whispers) GO FOR IT!<p>

you could see the agitation in alana's eyes as she got up and walked over to mason's desk, trying not to suddenly clapse with the thought of humiliation of being turned down.

alana: hi mason mason: (smiles enthusiasticly) hi alana: so i was hoping you would li..  
>mason: (smiles more since he can see that shes exstremly nervous) id love to ill pick you at 6 alana: (sighing) that would be great!<p>

she came rushing back to the table as if there was a bomb suddenly next to mason's desk, you could tell he said yes by the fact of the cheshure cat grin on her face.

alex: great so now everyone has a date by me (sulks)  
>harvey: i dont have one either! hey we could go together as mates...i mean im not on that side, i dont know about you (tilts his head)<br>alex: EWWW NO! DO I LOOK GAY TO YOU! (looking at harvey as if he was a alien)  
>harvey: (looking at sam) no comment..<p>

i tried to hold back my burst of laughter, at the comment from harvey my brother may be alot of things but gay isnt one of them...TRUST ME!  
>eventually the bell went for home and by the look on alex's face, if harvey didnt run he was in alot of trouble! for the next 5 minutes we just saw alex and harvey play chase. then eventually stopping because they were out of breath and calling it even. i was just about to get into alex's car when...<p>

sam: wait!

i stopped and turned around to see sam, and his hand holding my arm so i couldnt go.

charlie: what?

he moved in closer and with a awkward pause leaned in, i knew what it ment so i leaned in aswell, and it happend, our lips met and i could feel his hand around my waist pulling me forward softly. the moment i had been waiting for! the one thing i had been wanting for 2 years! every bone in my body was shaking and with a gentle pulling away he looked at me happy, his big brown eyes met mine and we kissed again.

alex: ahem..ahem.. AHEM!  
>charlie: oh sorry (smiles then turns back to sam) sorry i have to go, ill see you tonite at the dance (smiles)<br>sam: you bet! ill pick you up at 6

he kissed me on the cheek goodbye then left to go to his car, i cant wait till tonite! OMG what am i going to wear!

alana: oooo someone's got a boyfreind (winking)  
>charlie: (laughs) your coming back to my house right? i need someone to help me decide what to wear!<br>alana: yep! got my outfit in my bag... COME ON THEN! LETS GO AND GET READY!

tonights going to be a good night! 


	9. Chapter 9

i no im usually the orginised one out of me and alana but this time was different. alana was already dressed and ready to go, when i was still in swaets with my hair and make up done... I NOTHING TO WEAR!

charlie: urrgghhh alana :(munching on a apple) is everything okay?  
>charlie: no! i have nothing to wear, i cant go, what am i going to tell sam? (starts to cry)<br>alana: ahh cinderella you shall go to the ball! charlie: what? (wiping the tears away)  
>alana: FAIRY DUST! it will work i promise (smiling)<br>charlie: its worth a shot!

and suddenly there was a quick wave and a big puff of smoke and i was dressed in a gorgeous silk dress killer heels! i jumped up and down and then hugged alana so hard she couldnt breath!

charlie: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! soooo much!  
>alana: (laughs) its no problem!<br>(sound of cars outside and the door bell ringing)

alana ran downstairs telling me to stay up here so she could introduce her work of art! i laughed and agreed

alana: HEY GUYS! mason: wow! hi (open mouthed) you look great!  
>alana: not as good as charlie!<br>sam: and charlie is?...  
>alana: oh right! lady and gentlmen may i introduce, wearing my own creation... CHARLIE!<p>

i knew that was my cue so with my back held straight i came down the stairs with a nervous smile and legs weaker than jelly...

sam: oh..my..god! (whispers to alana) she looks great!

sam came up to me and held his hand out for me to hold, which i did. manly to keep balence from falling over since my legs went so weak... wow! he looked so handsome!

sam: ready?  
>charlie: (giggling) not quite<p>

i pulled him closer and kissed him lightly, since i didnt want to get lipstick on him,however he pulled me closer causing me to melt inside as i relaised what i was doing and pull away happier than i had ever been!

harvey: great! make me more jelous why dont you (sulking) its not fair! i want a date... preferably a very hot one.  
>alex: im sure thell be some very pretty girls at the dance (patting harvey on the back)<br>harvey: i have a idea you flirt with the dates and i get the girl!  
>alex: IM NOT GAY!<br>harvey: whatever you say (laughing)

mason and alana got into the car first since they wanted the best seats. me and sam got in after so we could sit next to eachover then harvey and alex slumped in after miserably...

alana's p.o.v

i soo wanted to kiss mason, but i was to scared incase he didnt kiss back, i think ill wait till the slow dance then make my move... but what if he wants to make the first move and i dont let him... but what if i go to kiss him and he dounst like me in that way at all! love is soo complicated!

charlie: were here!  
>alana: quick its starting to rain and my hair will go like a poodle!<br>mason: you will look great no matter what hair you have (taking a strand of hair off my face and putting it behind my ear)  
>alana: (blushes)<p>

i hope tonight goes well... 


	10. Chapter 10

alana's p.o.v

as we walked into the hall, there were lights scatterd all over the room ,and at one side were a dozen tables scatterd so they coverd half the hall. no-one was there yet and already the music blared out of speakers! mason dragged me off with a gentle pull over to the sound system to put on our favorite songs,before anyone elese of course!

(slow song playing)

mason: may i have this dance? (smiling)  
>alana: why of course you can (giggling)<p>

i never saw it before but masons eyes were the deepest brown i had ever seen in the spotlight, i couldnt help but look into them when he wasnt looking back, then id look away shyly when he looked into mine. should i move in? should i just stay in the moment and wait for him? or should i just stay friends and hide my feelings?  
>god! why cant it be as easy as it is in fairytales?<p>

mason: you look so beautiful tonight alana: ill take that as a compliment (smiles)  
>mason: okay here goes (looks tense)<br>alana:?

no it couldnt be could it? he was just about to lean in when...

harvey: MASON! why did you have to put this rubbish on!  
>alana: urrrggghhh mason: sorry harvey just give me 2 minutes harvey: FINE! but dont expect no longer...<br>mason: wear were we

he went to lean in once more when...

charlie: hey! alana come help us with the balloon drop for the final dance alana: okay okay 1 minute!  
>charlie: okay keep your hair on (smirking)<br>alana: wear were we?

god i hope the saying third time lucky is true! mason moved in...again! and BAM! we kissed! it felt like i was floating on clouds and suddenly my head started to spin causing me to clapse into mason's arms and then to faint! everything went blurry then just dark as if i was falling...

charlie: ALANA! what happend?  
>mason: i dont know she just clapsed! oh god is she okay! ive killed her havnt i? oh my god what if shes dead! what if...<br>charlie,sam,alex and harvey: NOT HELPING MASON!

charlie's p.o.v

god mason's such a drama queen! although i was scared i gently tapped her face and she came back awake my heart slowed down when i saw her eyes open slowly, oblivious to what had just happend.

mason: few! charlie: how you feeling alana alana: what just happend (rubbing her head)  
>charlie: you fainted after mason kissed you alana: WHAT! oh my god im so sorry its just ive been waiting ages for you to kiss me and now i go and screw it up i..i...<br>mason: dont be like that it was a great kiss...trust me i was there (smiling)  
>charlie:so now your back on your feet what do you say to helping with the balloon drop alana: sure (smiling nervously)<p>

we both walked up to the large net holding all the balloons that would drop on everyone on the final dance, while the boys started to pull the chords making the net slowly go up near the ceiling me and alana put the stray balloons back onto the net.

alana p.o.v

why did i have to faint! 


	11. Chapter 11

charlie's p.o.v

i felt so sorry for alana! i mean she must be so embarressed for fainting after she kissed james! atleast she got her happy ending though just with a funny twist everyone was arriving now and it was becoming a real dance! you could hear the sounds of laughter and joy in peoples voice as they walked in which made everyone even more happy for the light heartedness in the room...

alana: this is awesome!  
>charlie: i second that quote!<br>sam: and i third (laughs)  
>charlie: this is the best dance ever!<p>

it was 11:36pm and everyone was looking forward to the balloon drop at midnight! you could see the excitment in everyones eyes when the clock got to 11:59...5...4..  
>3...2...1...<p>

?: STOP!  
>charlie and alex: (turning round) DAD!<br>: kids! youll never guess what!  
>charlie and alex: WHAT!<br>: were moving! that job confrence i was on went so well they want me perminetly!

the look on my face obviously showed how i was feeling, pain guilt anger and not to mention tears welling up in my eyes causing my mascara to run, making me look like a raccoon! i couldnt breathe! my heart just sank, as if a ton of bricks was just built on my shoulders! how could he do that to me? we dont hear from him for 2 weeks now he says were moving!

charlie: WE CANT MOVE! WE JUST CANT : charlie dont be like this (looking sympaphetic)  
>charlie: ME BE LIKE THIS! IM NOT MOVING! : but why wouldnt you want to to a higher graded school and have a bigger room with a ocean view?<br>charlie: NO! I LIKE IT HERE WERE I HAVE A BUILDING VIEW AND A LOWER GREDED SCHOOL! (calming down a little but stil angry) i like it here! here with logan and alana!  
>my friends!<br>you can make new friends!

at that moment i didnt speak i just burst out crying and ran out into the rain to hide behind the willow tree, were me and alana first met! i didnt know what to feel at that point all i new is that i was about to go through one heck of a fight to stay but when it comes to friends i would rather die than loose them! 


	12. Chapter 12

charlie's p.o.v

the rain fell down like a stampee'd of elephants, i shiverd and curled up into a ball and began to cry again...

harvey: hey...  
>charlie: oh (wiping tears) hi what are you doing here harvey: i wanted to make sure you were okay after running off into the rain charlie: im not okay (starts to cry)<br>harvey: well youve got me to talk to after all im not holding up any date of mine (smirks) charlie:...im moving...  
>harvey: what! were? when..<br>charlie: i dont know.. harvey: (hugs her for warmth)  
>charlie: (hugs back) thanks harvey your a good friend (kisses him on the cheek)<p>

i dont know what happend wether it was just being caught up in the moment, or the fact of me being upset but it just happend, i couldnt look at myslef after me and harvey kissed! i loved sam so much, how could i do that to him!

harvey: what just happend!  
>charlie: we kissed thats what happend! how could i do this to sam!<br>harvey: we have to tell him!  
>charlie: we cant! it was just one kiss one meaningless kiss thats all, this will be just a forgotten memory..<br>harvey: its not fair on sam to keep this from him..  
>charlie: fine but let me tell him.. please!<br>harvey okay but please just do it now i dont want to hold this in..  
>charlie: fine!<p>

the walk back to the hall was the longest and slowest walk i had ever taken, as i got up to the door i saw sam! his gorgeous smile met my eyes and all i could do was turn away in pure guilt! come'on charlie just tell him... here goes..

charlie: sam? theres something i need to say...  
>sam: is everything okay? charlie: not exactly... you see me and harvey... just a moment ago..<br>sam: you and harvey?  
>charlie: we..nothin dousnt matter (hugging sam)<p>

i couldnt do it! it was too hard i loved sam to much to hurt him! what could i do? i mean i cant hold in this secret, and i couldnt tell him either! so we kissed no big deal it was just one kiss thats all... i think? 


	13. Chapter 13

the 'good news' my dad just told me and alex wasnt exactly the icing of the cake! i loved it here...but i guess it could be better for everone since after what happend with me and harvey? NO! what are you saying charlie if you moved what about alana and sam!i had to tell sam but i didnt no how!

alex: charlie you might want to hear this idea dad has (smiling a really big cheesy grin)  
>charlie: not right now... im not in the mood to hear more stuff about us leaving...<br>alex: thats the thing! were not going! well dad is but dad said he would buy us a flat!  
>charlie: (sparking up) what are you saying we can stay!<br>alex: no im saying aunt mary loves cake! YES WE CAN STAY (laughing)

i squeeled up and down! me and alana screemed it out and harvey came and gave me the most giant bear hug in the history of bear hugs...which wasnt such a good idea considering sam was standing next to me, until he walked off upset! my heart stopped. stupid harvey, maybe now was the right time to tell sam? no i think ill wait till were married have 2 kids and a dog before i tell him i kissed harvey! ill follow him with bethany and mason...and hide behind the wall of course..since im such a good friend for easedropping

mason: hey sam you okay? sam: i guess do you think she likes him more than me?  
>alana: are you kidding she would die for you sam!<br>mason: it still dousnt mean she can hug harvey like that!  
>alana: (spotting me behind the wall and me teling her to shh) mason calm down harvey came up to her, and it was just a hug. mason: fine then (calming down) c'mon well go back to alex and congratulate him and charlie for being able to stay with us, cya sam sam: yhh bye charlie: sam?<br>sam: (stands up) oh hi charlie: (sits on step) sorry about that harvey just came up in a friendly way sam: (sits back down) i no he did and im sorry, i was just being mardy (looks upset)  
>charlie: (leans head on his shoulder) i mean it was just a hug (smiles)<br>sam: yeah! i mean its not like you kissed or anything (laughs)  
>charlie: ...<br>sam: you didnt kiss sis you?  
>charlie: well...<p>

the look on sam's face said it all, and at that point i knew for the next 1 hour - till the rest of my life i was not gonna like what was about to come next...

sam: YOU KISSED! HOW COULD YOU! WHY! WERE!

i welled up, i didnt no what to do besides be scared, after all i had never heard sam go off like this! i mean i had saw him mad but not this mad!

charlie: when i ran out and he came after me and i dont know, i was just cuaght up in the moment!  
>sam: were is he now! im gonna kill him!<br>charlie: dont! you make a scene and everone will no... i love you more than life itself just please dont make a scene! sam : im not as mad a t you as i am with him! hes my best friend how could he do that to me?  
>charlie: please just talk it out and not knock him out sam: (looks at her) so you love me hey?<br>charlie: well i...i.. yes okay i love you!

he kissed me then pulled away slowly as if he was angry about kissing me, and then the 3 words that made everything feel better again came from his mouth

sam: i love you too

i smiled and hugged him so hard i thought i had killed him, then he hugged back just as hard which made me feel, well alot better than i did before... i just hope this hasnt ruined harvey's and sam's realationship! 


End file.
